Office Nights
by azutara
Summary: Futa/G!P Azula is a successful business woman in need of a secretary who will be strictly professional unless she feels the need to break the rules by fucking them into oblivion as long as they don't get caught by her brother or father. This is where Katara comes in due to her having a fiancée, a reputation for being strictly professional, and known for getting the job done.
1. Chapter 1

**Office Nights**

_Summary: Futa/G!P Azula is a successful business woman in need of a secretary who will be strictly professional unless she feels the need to break the rules by fucking them into oblivion as long as they don't get caught by her brother or father. This is where Katara comes in due to her having a fiancée, a reputation for being strictly professional, and known for getting the job done. Of course working LONG office nights may put a stop to that!_

**Warning: Mature Minds Only I warn you to go back if you can't handle the mature scenes, if you are not old enough, or accidently clicked on here, etc.**

**I don't own Any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters or the series **

Azula steadily watched the regular citizens wander by in their cars or on foot as she released a stream of smoke from her thin ruby lips thinking about the dilemma she has been placed in.

She warned Ty Lee that it was all about business in this building but of course the girl had to go and start flirting with her. At first Azula ignored it like she did with all the other women that would come on to her even at times men would try only to fail or become intimidated.

Probably due to the news reports about her supposedly having male parts underneath the slacks she wears to work although she just lets her father or brother handle those reporters.

Ty Lee took it to the next step by pretending to drop her pencil so Azula would stare at her ass and IF she was an ass woman it would have turned her on it's too bad that she's all about the breasts.

Azula could only hold out for so long it had been three years since she felt the intimate touch of a woman so she decided to tell Ty they would be working late nights, this is how she gives her secretaries the go ahead.

_Flashback_

_Azula watched as the last of her workers left most likely to return to their families or the warmth of their homes. No matter because she would be feeling a different warmth tonight, she thought as she headed towards the only lit room in the building._

_She wasn't surprised to find Ty Lee sitting on her desk with her shirt popped open until her not sexy but more adorable cleavage showed._

_"I have those files you wanted", Ty Lee said with a wink making Azula internally roll her eyes._

_"You can stop Ty Lee everyone is gone and I made sure the cameras and audio were turned off in here", Azula stated as she walked towards her desk chair with Ty Lee close behind._

_"What you don't role play?", she questioned before sitting in Azula's lap making sure to grind hoping to feel the source of the rumors going around._

_"No I don't and I'm tired of talking the only sounds I want to hear is you begging for mercy", Azula said blankly before she pushed Ty Lee onto her knees._

_Azula watched as Ty Lee slowly pulled down her slacks until she was met with blue dragon imprinted silk boxers, there was no denying that the dormant dragon inside had awakened._

_Azula frowned at the slow pace and decided to take matters into her own hands by quickly pulling her boxers down so the eleven inch monster could slap a surprised Ty Lee in the face._

_"Let's go already you wanted to see what flirting will get you well here it is", Azula growled as she grabbed her member leaking pre-cum about an inch or two above her belly button._

_Ty Lee squeaked before timidly licking her lips and taking the cock into her mouth sucking a little tasting the salty and sweet cum. Azula's silent groans were challenging her to go further by licking from the base to the tip._

_Coating the cock with her saliva she finally began taking it into her mouth moaning as inch by inch stretched her mouth to the point where she thought her jaw might break._

_She finally stopped at five inches before she gagged which only made Azula moan a little bit loader. "Gosh what's it going to take to make her lose it", wondered Ty Lee as she used both of her hands to stroke Azula._

_"Mmm is this all you've got?", Azula husked out with a smirk to bait Ty Lee into pulling back blowing air on the head making the tip leak more. Azula grabbed her member pushing Ty Lee's hands off to stroke it while turning Ty Lee's face away to rub the tip on her cheek, slapping her face a couple of times moaning at the sounds it made._

_"Should've known she likes it rough", Ty Lee thought before being pulled up by Azula only to be pushed face first into the desk._

_Azula quickly grabbed the condom she had waiting for her in her pocket before rolling it onto her hard cock and without even waiting for an okay or checking to see if Ty Lee was ready pushed into the wet heat._

_"Mmm fuck", Ty Lee howled out before quickly adjusting to the member and started to moan in pleasure squeezing around Azula who let out another quiet groan._

_Azula lifted Ty's leg onto the desk not caring about the paperwork she had yet to finish falling to the floor._

_Both women were starting to reach the edge when suddenly the door flew with a shocked Zuko and behind him their father who did not let an expression show but Azula could tell he wasn't surprised. _

_This of course didn't stop Azula from fucking Ty Lee harder into her desk with a smirk on her face until she released inside the condom._

_A blushing Ty Lee quickly got up covering herself with some of her clothes while Azula walked around her desk making Zuko clench his jaw in envy and avert his eyes while his father shot his eyes up to the ceiling in annoyance._

_"Daughter how many times am I going to have to get you a secretary I thought you had learned you seemed to be doing fine for three years I guess I spoke too soon", Ozai said looking at his daughter who finished tying her belt._

_"I can assure you father your speech was heard I just chose to indulge in my desire", Azula said sitting back in her chair as her father looked at Ty Lee._

_"Ms. Chimori I believe my daughter doesn't require your services anymore you need not bother to show up tomorrow your replacement has already been chosen seeing as how I predicted you would give into your desire soon enough", He said to both of them before telling Zuko to call Ty Lee a taxi._

_Ozai waited for the door to close leaving him and Azula in the room before speaking again "Since you continue to ravish your single secretaries I have chose the fiancée of one of our rival companies to be your secretary and if you pull something like this again I will let your secret come to light a long with the previous secretaries which you will handle by yourself"._

_Azula clenched her jaw but reluctantly nodded and waited until her father closed the door to stand up and kick her chair over._

_End of Flashback_

"Um Boss the new secretary is here should I send her in?", Shinto questioned before Azula sent him a firm nod letting him know to send her in.

Azula sat up in her chair when she saw her new secretary, a young woman about her age with a tanned mocha complexion and bright blue eyes which would be strange if it weren't for Azula having golden eyes so she really couldn't judge.

"Ahem, Good afternoon my name is Katara and I will be your new secretary, your coffee has already been placed on your desk as well as your schedule for today if you need anything you know where my desk is", Katara stated before leaving to get situated smiling at her desk picture.

She hated the shocked and sad look on Aang's face when she told him she didn't want any complications by working as his president without working her way to the top.

Although seeing as how he is understanding he agreed to support her, she couldn't wait to marry him he was the only man who didn't use her for money like Jet, or Haru who could never leave his father enough to develop a family of his own.

Of course there was the initial shock that the boys she dated got when she tells them further into the relationship that she dates both sexes.

Jet thought it was sexy, Haru blushed but said he needed time to let it sink in, and Aang smiled saying that love came in various forms so he could not judge.

Of course the fact that they were both still virgins would be surprising to other people but she and Aang agreed to wait until their honeymoon to share that intimacy.

Katara stopped her thoughts to look at her boss for now and wondered if the rumors were true. "What am I thinking it shouldn't matter it's not like I'm going to be placed in the situation where I would find out", mumbled Katara before she got to work.

In her office Azula was scanning her secretary's file that had been sent to her by her brother. Looking over the information her background checked out, suddenly something made her eyes widen."Father wasn't kidding when he said fiancée of an enemy", Azula deviously smiled knowing that would only challenge her more into seducing Katara.

"If father really thought I believed his bluff about telling the family secret he should just retire now", Azula decided she would wait some time and get friendly with her prey before she pounced on her like the dragon she was known to be.

The first week of working with Azula turned out fine for Katara although whenever she went into Azula's office she had to keep her eyes from wandering to her boss's lap.

The fact that her boss would stand closely to her saying that she needed "supervision" because the last document she sent was not the one she asked, more like ordered, for.

Katara may be beautiful and would sometimes use this to her advantage when her father, brother, or other males in her life would get upset but she also had a brain and knew how to use the combination of brain and beauty.

Azula probably didn't realize or care that she would catch her boss staring at her out of the corner of her eye or that time where she had bent over to change from heels to tennis shoes before her break and Azula had been staring at her chest until someone, "her brother I think" said something snapping her away from the view.

A couple weeks later when the printer just so happened to stop working when she was using it Azula had seductively told her the correct way to fix it using your hands.

Katara figured she should probably confront her boss but every time she tried Azula would brush it off and say she had a meeting to attend which was complete and utter bull since Katara handled those things.

It was now the third month and Katara was still keeping it strictly professional aggravating Azula to no end. "This is taking too long, she hasn't shown any signs of giving in and I'm the one seducing her she should be grateful", Azula clenched her jaw before wickedly smiling looks like she would be telling Katara she needed to work late nights with her.

"Excuse me!? What's so important that I have to start working late nights?", Katara gaped as she looked at Azula who only stared at her fingernails before rolling her eyes slowly over to Katara.

"You must stay late nights because now is the time various companies will want to work with this one and I need my secretary to bring me all the files and go over which ones I should approve or turn away with their tails between their legs", Azula shrugged indifferently before leaving Katara ending the discussion.

"Aang's not going to be too lenient on this especially seeing how it's our anniversary", Katara sighed before calling Aang. It took a couple of times to calm Aang down but he sadly sighed saying he understood again making Katara regret that she didn't argue with Azula until she agreed that Katara could go home.

"Poor Aang ever since this job all he has been is understanding and here I am looking at my boss, he deserves better", Katara wiped her tears away before waving goodnight to her coworkers and heading to the only lit room on the top floor.

Katara sat in one of the chairs in front of Azula's desk while organizing the files waiting patiently on Azula to finish her phone call with another company that would beg Azula to work with them only to be told she would think about it.

Katara felt bad for the companies that had to beg someone like her boss for help but she couldn't really talk remembering the times her father and mother would bring her and Sokka to their company and she would overhear her mother begging her father not to give up and crawl to Ozai for help.

Katara rubbed her necklace with a smile before Azula cleared her throat and they got to work.

Azula had actually taken notes on what topics to discuss with her secretary and noticed that the necklace should be saved for when Katara trusted her more, "Wait why would I care?", she shook her head lightly.

"So I know that you probably want to throw me off the top of this building but I appreciate you for being so patient with me", Azula received a little smile and nod from Katara.

"I know that you have noticed and assumed that I am flirting with you but I truly would like a _friend_ to talk with about... um things I suppose", Azula attempted a smile making Katara raise an eyebrow before she exhaled and gave her attention to her boss.

"I did think you were flirting with me and I would hope not seeing as I am going to be married by the end of this year to a wonderful man whom I love very much", Katara repeated the words she has told people ever since she got engaged.

Azula nodded knowing those words were spoken like she was a robot with those words implanted into her brain."That's very nice but it seems that you might want to get some things off your chest?", Azula raised her eyebrow.

Katara bit her lip wondering if she should spill to this stranger but who else could she tell her family and friends except for Toph believe she is madly in love with Aang.

"Well the truth is Aang and I were arranged to be married by my father after Aang's mentor passed leaving him an orphan, he came to live with us and I always looked at him the way I look at my brother, Sokka, but as we got older I think the lines got mixed because the next thing I know I'm breaking up with Haru and in a state of weakness agreeing to marry Aang who talked to my father about it.", Katara sighed remembering how at that time she thought it was romantic like Aang asking her father for her hand but that wasn't the case.

"I would say I know how you feel but my father has not gotten to the point where he wants us to marry because then he will have to step down, and he will hold on to his title until he's put in the grave" Azula said with a snort and eye roll thinking about her father if he could even be deserving of that title.

"If you only love him as a brother why not just break the marriage off or has it gotten so far that you both have deluded yourself into thinking this is true love?", Azula questioned only to have Katara look off.

"I know I'm not deluding myself but I can see Aang has especially the way he could barely look at me when my father mentioned we would have to be intimate. It's just I don't want to hurt my father and the company or Aang who didn't even judge me when I told him I love both sexes", Katara blushed and cursed herself for letting that slip.

Internally Azula smiled but looked shocked on the outside before saying, "I actually like women more than men but it's at least something we kind of have in common"

Katara and Azula continued to talk before realizing that they barely did any work. Azula dismissed Katara's apology saying they could continue tomorrow night if she was up to it, making Katara smile and agree.

Azula personally escorted Katara to the mansion she shared with Aang and received a friendly hug before parting ways. On one side Azula was happy she was getting somewhere and on the other hand felt like she was beginning to really like Katara.

The more nights they spent together the more Katara became distant from Aang and the more Azula truly began to want Katara for sex but also as something more.

Azula liked how Katara's attitude could match her own and how she was very outspoken whenever they were alone in the building or car on their way to Katara's mansion.

Katara liked that Azula stopped flirting with her and actually greeted her kindly not only on their late nights but also in front of her other workers.

Of course she knew there would come a day where Aang couldn't be understanding she just hadn't realized it would come so soon.

Katara had agreed for Azula to pick her up for work the next day and had been told they would be working another late night this time for a speech her boss had to say at a meeting.

Katara had spoken to Aang about it and as soon as she mentioned Azula he flipped.

"What!? Azula out of all people you do realize that she's our rival, company wise, she has a bad attitude, not to mention she sleeps with her single secretaries! Is this who you've been spending most of you nights with and has she been dropping you off?", Aang calmly took in deep breaths realizing why he was losing Katara day by day.

"Aang it's not like that, we've actually become good friends and it's not like she's going out of her way to find information out about our companies, she has been kind to me and her workers ever since we've gotten to know each other, and you said she sleeps with her _single_ secretaries does this ring symbolize single to you!?", Katara yelled as she hastily walked after Aang up their stairs to the front door of their bedroom.

Aang clenched his jaw and began randomly packing his suitcase before answering in his deep voice, "No it doesn't but the way you've been acting makes it seem like it and I can feel you drifting away so I think I need time to think about this or give you space because I truly do love you and if in the time apart you realize you just want to be friends I'll respect that and sometime in the future we can be great friends"

Katara stared at Aang before remembering what she told Azula and knew she should tell Aang right now, "Wait you're right I haven't been acting like your fiancée as of lately but that's because I don't want to be your wife I feel like the lines got blurred somewhere in our childhood because I have always looked at you with love but it's brotherly love and the thought that you and I would have to be intimate and conceive children it never felt right to me and I know deep inside you feel the same, don't you?"

Aang slumped his shoulders before nodding and sitting down on their bed smiling at Katara when she did the same and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know your right Katara and I agree that we should call this off but I don't want the public judging you when they find out that we split especially if you go to Azula afterwards", Aang sighed before looking at Katara like a brother would a sister.

"I would say what gave you the idea that I would go to Azula but your right you always are and I know deep inside I want to see where this could go with her and I want to find out her true intentions so this way I can prepare myself for the ground that is reality because surely I'm floating on the cloud of love and right now it's a long way down", Katara said while wiping her tears.

"How about you say you ended the marriage and wait a couple of months or leave with Azula to somewhere secluded where you can talk while I handle the paparazzi", Aang smiled along with Katara before receiving a hug that made him chuckle.

"You are amazing and truly awesome I think that's what I'll do but what are we going to do about the house?", Katara questioned before Aang scratched his head noticing his hair was growing back covering the tattoos that showed his dedication and admiration for his mentor.

"Since we haven't gotten married everything you brought in can go with you and everything I had can go with me, since I doubt we really like the gifts we bought each other we can sell those and last but not least we can sell this house and split the money evenly before heading our separate ways", Aang laughed with Katara before sealing the deal with a hug and helping her up when they heard the door bell.

Katara looked down at the ring she wore before slipping it off and placing it gently in Aang's hand before closing it.

"I think it's time you take your beloved and get out of town while I handle the paparazzi", Aang said with a wink before heading down the stairs and out the back door.

Katara opened the door with a relieved smile and pulled Azula in before she could say anything. "I need your help with packing Aang and I had a talk this morning and seeing as how it doesn't look like a crime scene you can say it went very well", Azula only nodded before making a phone call for some of her people to move Katara's stuff into her mansion stating that Katara would live with her until further notice.

A couple of days after Katara spoke publicly about her and Aang's split and that they would remain just friends she decided to trick Azula by telling her they would need to fly to somewhere for an important business meeting.

Azula had no reason to believe she was being deceived because Katara was doing a great job as a secretary and friend.

Of course after they both got settled in the same hotel room Katara told Azula the truth and after calming her down began to reveal the true reason why she tricked her.

"I know that this wasn't supposed to happen and that I could get fired for this but I just want you to know that I'm falling for you, you've actually broken down my professional walls and I really want to see where this goes but only if you tell me your true feelings", Katara breathed out before Azula kissed her gently and gave her real smile.

"I'm glad that I don't have to be placed in a scandal because I admit that at first I wanted you for your body but along the way I have fallen for you and you make me actually believe in the idea of marriage and if we do get involved in a relationship then I won't have any more secretaries and the only late nights of putting in work or something else will be with you", Azula wasn't prepared for the hard kiss Katara gave her making them fall onto the bed.

"Wait I know you said you were a virgin did you want to wait?", Azula gently moved some of the wavy hair out of Katara's face.

"To tell you the truth I only agreed with Aang to wait because I wanted to wait as long as possible before I had to lay in a bed and feel awkward giving it to someone who I think of as my little brother, but yes I'm ready for you", Katara and Azula smiled before stripping off each other's clothes.

Azula made sure to slowly kiss her way down Katara's body before going back to her breasts which weren't overabundant but could still fill her hands. Katara moaned watching Azula lick around her breasts before sucking and pinching her nipples until they became hard.

Azula slowly stroked Katara's clit enjoying the moans that were released from that beautiful mouth that would soon be filled with the hard cock she began stroking although spilling her feelings for Katara had already woken it up.

"Fuck", Katara moaned as Azula lifted her legs to place her head in between those plump thighs making sure to tease and get a reaction out of Katara.

Azula made sure to swirl around the engorged clit before finding the hole that released the sweet nectar she tasted. Of course she wasted no time wriggling her tongue around making Katara grip the sheets and arch her back.

"Lay on your back on the edge of the bed with your mouth open I want to give you something", Azula husked out before getting off the bed kissing Katara before she did as she was told.

Katara could already guess the rumors were true but she didn't hear anything about Azula's cock being at least ten inches or more like eleven, there was no need to tell her to have her mouth open because her shock did it for her.

"Mhmm I can't wait to fill that pussy up but first I want to see what that smart mouth can do", Azula said with a smirk before she lightly rubbed her tip around Katara's mouth like she was applying her pre-cum as lip gloss.

Katara slipped her tongue out making sure to catch some of it before gently licking the tip and taking in the head sucking as she did making Azula quietly groan.

"That just won't do", Katara thought before taking the cock further until she felt it touch the back of her throat finally making Azula moan louder than she's ever done.

"Shit not even a gag reflex just my luck", Azula groaned receiving a harsh suck and light tap her firm balls.

Azula quickly grabbed the base of her cock not wanting to release just yet, "Is it ok if throat fuck you?" she asked before receiving a nod.

Azula's hips quickly took off in a blur fucking down Katara's throat like she was flash. "Fuck, ohh shiiit I'm about to cum you ready baby?", Azula received another harsh before Katara's hands came to jerk Azula off.

"Ahh fuck there we go", Azula removed her cock from Katara's mouth quickly stroking watching her seed shoot out nonstop covering Katara's chest and face with her load releasing a string of curses with it.

Azula helped Katara clean it off before French kissing her moaning at the taste and helping Katara lay back on the pillows grabbing a condom onto her hard member.

Azula slowly kissed Katara waiting for the nod to slowly enter her, kissing her and moaning at the scratches she received as she broke the barrier stilling so Katara could adjust.

After a few minutes Katara gently moved Azula's hair kissing her neck and whispering for her to go for it.

Azula began rocking at first until she got a tempo only to surprise Katara by fucking her hard making her grab the headboard. Katara did her best not to curse but she will admit that with the way Azula was going that was nearly impossible.

Azula felt Katara clenching tighter around her getting ready to cum so she quickly rubbed Katara's clit before they both came in ecstasy.

Azula gently pulled out of Katara to throw away the condom before laying beside Katara taking her into her arms rubbing her gently.

"You know what screw professionalism will you be my girlfriend", Azula bit her lip waiting for Katara to answer.

"Of course I will but you know we're going to have to face the paparazzi right?", Katara looked up at Azula who nodded.

"I want everyone to know the woman that has become my first girlfriend", Katara smiled kissing Azula before cuddling into.

Her final thoughts before drifting into sleep with Azula was _I guess long Office Nights aren't that bad._

**A/N: This is for Anonymous who wanted more stories with Futa! Azula. Of course I will try to make more and they will be based on career situations or something like that and they will start out as Kataang, Tyzula, etc. but they will end up being Azutara. Sometimes they will end up sweet and others they will be all about the sex and someone getting their heart broken.**

**Azutara out! Peace. **


	2. Another AN

Hello viewers/followers because it seems like the votes have stopped here is the order I will write them in (from most selected to least):

Winner General Azula/Nurse Katara with 6 votes!

Second Place Cop Azula/Driver Katara with 4 votes!

Third Place Doctor Azula/Patient Katara with 3 votes!

Finally Casanova Azula/Married Katara with 1 vote!

Now that the voting is done I will get started on making the stories but be warned they might take a while especially the general story because I could put them into a historical event(WWI or II). Reviews and your thoughts do make me happy and work hard though!

Also again to anonymous I would like you to PM me please so I can read/review your stories along with any other viewers/readers who want the same thing.


	3. Chapter 2

**Healing the Wounds of the Heart**

Warning: G!P, violence, and other things. Remember there is a back button. Not a lot of sex scenes in this one.

**German**

_Yiddish_

Romany

Katara smiled as she passed some of her neighbors in Arad, Romania and laughed as the children on her street quickly ran to her asking her if she had any pieces of bread or fruit for them which she buys with the money she gets from her dancing earning her the title of being a gypsy by the Germans who live in the area.

_"Katara my mommy will have her baby soon are you going to visit us"_, a young boy name Amad questioned before stuffing the piece of bread and fruit in his coat pockets to later share with his mother and grandfather who was too sick to work**, **leaving him to work on a farm not too far from their home.

_"It's almost time isn't it? I'll be over tomorrow now quickly return to your homes children you know some of our neighbors are not very fond of us now I do not want any harm to come to you"_, Katara smiled warmly to them before escorting each of them to their homes.

Katara quickly rushed home when she noticed it was getting late knowing her brother would come looking for her.

She quickly entered their home smiling at the smell of her mother's cooking and the sight of her father and brother arguing over who could eat the most bowls of soup.

"You're getting older your stomach won't be able to hold as much as mine", Sokka bragged ignoring Hakoda's answer after seeing Katara with fruit and bread.

Katara kindly thanked her brother for his help with the food before receiving a hug from her father and kiss on the cheek from her mother.

"How was your day working at the deli father and brother and the school mother?", Katara asked before digging into her soup listening as her family talked before they were interrupted by a knock.

"Who could that possibly be at this hour?" Hakoda mumbled getting up and shaking his head at Sokka who went to retrieve his father's gun.

Hakoda opened it to find a young man out of breath with wounds that were bleeding profusely. "Haru what happened to you!" Katara quickly rushed to his side leading him to the wooden table cleared by Sokka.

"They are coming we must get out while we can! The Germans are betraying us a group of them stormed into my father's shop telling us we were to drop everything and come with them without questions", Haru coughed and winced as Katara and Kya stitched the wounds closed.

"It seems the war is getting to everyone but how did you get away and what happened to your father?" Hakoda asked as Sokka kept by the window looking out for any signs of trouble.

"My father must have saw the SS symbol on one of the young men's uniform and quickly told me to run before I knew it my father tried to buy me time by running in a different direction while I was chased by two of the three men, I managed to wrestle a gun from one but I shot and killed him in the process and took off while the other man checked on his fallen comrade" Haru blinked away at the tears for the possible loss of his father and the feeling of killing a man.

"Why the hell would you come here then you know you'll get us killed for helping you!" Sokka yelled before grabbing on Haru shaking him roughly.

Kya quickly grabbed Sokka calmly pushing him upstairs to his room telling him to calm down before he reopens Haru's wounds.

Katara allowed Haru to sleep on the table as she watched her father pace trying to decide if they should leave or not.

"Everyone upstairs now we need to discuss this as a family" Hakoda said before following Kya and Katara up the stairs into his room where Sokka was waiting.

"I think we should leave immediately we all know what's going to happen if we don't and it's not going to be finding work over in Hungary like the Germans are so kindly saying" Sokka grumbled before looking at his father who seemed to agree.

"But where will we go, if we run now they will send people to look for us and we'll be executed on the spot, Hakoda unless we find a way to this America your mother has been telling us about we might not survive" Kya said realizing that maybe they should have sent Katara and Sokka with their grandmother.

"Your mother has a point Sokka running will only make it worse especially if they find out we helped Haru but we also have friends and a life here even with the Germans treating us differently so I agree we stay and wait this situation out, what about you Katara?" Hakoda and the rest of the family turned towards Katara.

"I think we should stay as well as long as we have each other and hope we will be able to get over this" Katara smiled at her family before they hugged and wished each other a good night going to their rooms.

Although the acts against anyone who was not German began to increase from talking behind their backs to destroying businesses at night and sometimes in the day Katara and her family stayed.

Katara had a feeling though that this night would be unlike any other and that maybe they should leave until Amad rushed to her quickly escorting her to his home where her neighbors and family were gathered.

Everyone was so excited to see the new bundle of joy that would be joining what they considered a family. Everyone cleared out of the way for Katara to help Ari with the birth of her new baby girl which she cried over as Amad played with the little baby's feet.

"_What will you name her_?", Katara spoke as everyone jokingly started giving out names only to go silent at the whispered the name "_Hope_".

Before congratulations could be given Katara watched as officers quickly gathered around them stopping anyone who tried to run.

A young man with dark brown hair, golden eyes, and a burn scar on the left side of his face quickly walked in front of the soldiers.

"**I am Lieutenant Zuko and I will be escorting you and your family members to your new and safer homes those who understand me tell your friends, family, or neighbors and proceed to the tracks with the carts that will take you and if we find any of you still here we will take you to a much safer location away from those you know and love so let's move!**" Zuko announced before commanding his soldiers to search homes for any others and leaving.

Katara quickly moved to her family's side where her mother and father were telling others the command leaving out what they knew the much safer homes meant.

"I knew we should've left I just knew it now we're at their mercy and they're going to treat us like a bunch of animals" Sokka grumbled as he walked with Katara to the carts.

"There is no use in talking about it now son stay calm and no matter what keep your sister and mother close I don't want us to be separated from each other" Hakoda sighed before pulling his family closer to him as they were placed on an already crowded cart.

"_Where could they be taking us_" questioned the old deli owner to Hakoda who only shook his head and reassured the old man.

"Why don't we just tell everyone the truth instead of letting them think they are going to be given money for work or moving into new homes to keep them safe from the war?" Sokka asked with a frown as he looked upon the people who actually believed the lie and could still smile and joke with friends or the family they had.

"Sokka do you really want the last of their happiness to be taken away by telling them that they are going to die in a matter of months or who knows how long!" Kya whispered angrily to her son in case someone understood them.

Sokka opened his mouth but soon closed it as he looked at the sleeping children, smiling parents, or even some of his friends.

Katara had no idea what time it was or even what the day could be, the only sign she got was the fading or rising sun that peeked into carts although that was rare because of those who would fight or climb on top of each other whether to look out through the holes or to get some fresh air she did not know.

Many had gotten sick on the ride and they would sometimes be removed from the cart with the promise from officers that they would be taken care of.

The officers would only ask for those who were sick fearing if they stepped inside they would catch the disease or curse of those inside. Being a master at healing and nursing she would help her mother with those who felt they were becoming sick.

Helping them though had caused her mother to become sick but Kya would wave it off and continue helping the others until she had to lean against the cart and could no longer move. Whenever the officers would come for the sick Katara, Hakoda, Sokka, or any of their friends and neighbors who cared would block the view of Kya so they would not take her.

They were soon allowed to get off the carts where some or most were shocked to smell rotting flesh, smoke, and probably the feces from the carts they were leaving.

Katara could not hold in her sickness and had to hunch over throwing up whatever she could as everyone talked at the same time or were in her predicament after seeing the dead bodies piled on each other.

"_What is this hell hole I thought we were suppose to get work and new homes_!" some of the young men yelled out only to be answered with swift and precise shots to the body spraying those around them with their blood including Katara.

"**This my lovely pets is your new home and you will be working just without pay anyone who has objections please let me know as you are under my watch, for now you can call me Commander Zhao**" the middle aged to older man politely answered as he wiped his gun and told the other officers to get rid of the bodies even if they're alive.

Katara could only blankly stare ahead as her brother wiped the blood or other contents away from her face and tried to get her to talk and away from the officers who dragged the bodies without respect or remorse to the pile ignoring some of their groans.

Hakoda brought Kya over to Sokka and Katara before telling them what he heard in the front "They will be splitting us up the men will go to the left and women and children to the right" Hakoda explained snapping Katara out of her trance and immediately being brought into their what she considered final family hug.

Katara gently moved to the right with her mother by her side before her mother pushed her behind her whether to protect her from more visuals of children being pushed towards a fire pit or the screams of family members at being pulled apart she did not know.

As they got closer to a man the officers called Captain Shinu Kya turned to Katara after patting her cheeks and standing straighter to the point where you could not tell she was sick "Katara I know you are only seventeen but I want you to tell this man that you are either eighteen or nineteen while I will tell him that I am thirty four and we worked in factories is that understood!" Kya quickly whispered to Katara receiving a slight nod.

They approached Captain Shinu who grunted and asked Kya her name, age, and occupation before nodding for her to head left where she would receive a number to be tattooed into her skin.

Katara could feel her heart beating wondering what she would do if she got sent to the right instead of left or if her brother and father still had each other. The Captain asked her the same questions before looking over her body making her nervous and disgusted at the look she could only describe as want in his eyes.

Before he could ask her more questions an officer whispered something into his ear, something about the general having his head, making him turn pale and quickly told Katara to go to the left as well.

Katara released a shaky breath as she entered a building only to be shocked by women being told to strip, getting their hair shaved off, or getting numbers etched into their skin.

Katara clenched her jaw as she had to go through the same process before she could look for her mother. Katara almost flinched when she felt a touch on her back only to realize it was her mother.

"It's ok sweetie we are to report to bunker A near the fence where we will repair any items they need to use like watches or other things" Katara gravely nodded before walking behind her mother to their bunker where they were given rags to wear.

Katara was lucky to find a bunker which she could share with her mother and some others that had been on their cart including Amad's mother Ari.

Katara didn't know how she could comfort the woman that saw her son and daughter thrown into fire only to be beaten to keep her screams quiet. Now she was truly broken believing they had killed her father as well due to his sickness or old age it didn't matter anymore.

Only a few women tried to talk to Ari but the only thing she could repeat were the names of her children, father, or ask why God had forsaken them.

Katara had kept her mouth shut although a cruel thought that whispered the baby Hope being thrown into the fire was a symbol or sign.

She didn't know how much time had passed but along the way she got a routine of getting up for roll call before they were sent to work, received supper or dinner, another roll call check, sometimes they were told to do various exercises in front of Captain Shinu or on special occasions the Lieutenant, before some were sent back to bed or those who could not move after the exercises were taken away.

With her help her mother had gotten better and although Katara wanted them to keep to themselves her mother had other plans making friends with other mothers who still had their daughters or anyone else who would make conversation.

That's how Katara had come to have connections with a girl who has a German father and mother who had German and Romani ancestors named Suki and sometimes serves a royal German family who know her father, another Romani girl named Jin who's occasionally a servant in the Lieutenant's house unless his sister or father visit, and Romani twins from her village Nutha and Niyok who were servants in Colonel Mongke's home.

They were all surprised to hear that Katara was not anyone's servant although Nutha mumbled that might change soon depending on the general.

Katara learned the General was a woman but the servants who entered her home never came back so no one knew what went on inside the house and that the General is the younger sister of the Lieutenant who sends his servants back to secretly protect them so the General won't take them as her servants.

Katara couldn't believe it but that night she actually prayed that she would not be taken as anyone's servant especially not the General's or the Captain who would watch her or some other girls when they were told to exercise.

Katara and the others were told to go back to their bunker instead of the working site making some of the girls and women release a sigh of relief but one shared look between Katara and her mother was all it took to confirm something bad was going to occur.

The older women including Kya were huddled in the front closer to the door talking about their real occupations back in their villages or towns while the younger women like Katara and her friends were gathered in the back sometimes gossiping about the Captain and his string of women, or about what was going on in the houses they served.

"Katara what did you do in your village?" Jin questioned after Suki finished with her story about a play she put on for the Royal family including the daughter she served and became friends with, Toph.

"I would help my mother with nursing the injured or sick back to health, tell traveler's their fortune, and show off the dance moves my Gran-Gran taught me before she left but now that I think of it I was only increasing the Germans belief that I'm what they would call a gypsy" Katara frowned with the others until Niyok asked her to perform to cheer everyone up.

Katara smiled as all of her friends clapped and began to sing as she stood up and performed for them attracting everyone in the bunker to stare in awe although there were a few who shook their heads at the display.

Everyone was so caught up in Katara's dance that they did not notice Captain Shinu enter with a woman about Katara's age although taller, golden eyes but with a sharper edge than the Lieutenants', and long black hair tied in a royal fashion.

Captain Shinu who was shocked and a little turned on by the performance didn't know what to say but the women who had ignored the performance saw the General and Captain.

Before they could gasp or warn the others the General smirked cruelly and pressed a finger to her lips before slowly creeping up to the group and applauded loudly.

Everyone gasped and quickly moved out the generals way back to their beds including Kya. Katara was about to make her way to her mother when she was stopped by an outstretched arm.

"**What language do you speak**?" the General raked her eyes over Katara's body causing her to shiver and frown deeper as it seemed to please whoever this woman was.

Katara refused to talk hoping this woman would think she didn't speak or comprehend German and leave her be but that was not the case.

The hand of the outstretched arm swiftly and roughly met Katara's face to where it would hurt but not cause a bruise or swelling. Apparently the woman had been perfecting her slaps for some time.

Katara held her cheek and made eye contact with her mother who stood ready to rush to her side. The General saw this and swiftly made her way to Kya.

"It'll be okay Katara" Kya whispered to Katara before the woman pulled out a pistol on her.

"So that is your name and you are Romani" Everyone in the bunker who understood the language looked shocked while the captain stood confused at the language.

"Apparently no one told you the General can speak different languages you filthy pests, well congratulations now all of you will be put to work twice as hard, and if your brain didn't understand I am General Azula" Azula smiled before shooting Kya in the shoulder without turning away from Katara.

Azula prepared for a shot to the head until Katara rushed to her mother's side "**Please don't shoot her don't shoot I didn't know**" Katara begged ignoring the surprise on the captain's face or other women who thought they were the only ones who spoke German.

Azula stared at Katara for a long time before yanking her off of her mother and told the captain to get someone to tend to her wounds.

"**After you have healed her place her in my vehicle I will be taking her with me**" Azula spoke to the captain before turning to Kya.

"Say your goodbyes because from now on you serve me" Katara held on to her mother as the captain tried to tear them apart.

"**Wait no please don't take her or at least let me come with you I'm young I can get chores done faster**" Katara and Kya held on to each other as the others were told to go to their working stations.

"**You heard the General let go of her you little bitch**" Captain Shinu lifted his hand only to be caught and wrenched back by Azula as she calmly rose an eyebrow at Katara.

"**You're right you are younger and look in good shape for the chores I have in mind, very well Captain escort her to the vehicle and leave the other one here and make sure she works as hard as the others because if I notice one slip up like you bedding another one of these animals I will have your head**" Azula hissed before receiving a shaky nod and a yell for Katara to get moving.

"I love you so much please stay strong and have someone watch over you like Jin, Suki, or" Katara spoke to her mother as she was dragged away.

"Don't worry dear God is looking out for us we'll make it I know we will" Kya responded tearfully as a medic was brought in to treat her wound.

Katara silently whispered "What God?" before she was placed in the truck with Azula who gave orders to the driver to return home.

"You will be my first and only Romani servant so I will only speak to you in your tongue when it is just us but if we have guests you are to only speak German I don't want some of the pigs I work with to learn that you can speak different languages they will want you for their concubine and I doubt you want to be passed around" Azula looked over to Katara who shook her head knowing she wasn't willing to give something precious to monsters like the one beside her.

Of course the General hadn't really shown her how cruel she can be so she couldn't really call her that just yet.

The wind was knocked out Katara as she saw the beautiful home of the General and couldn't help but stare in awe and be disgusted that the money the General probably received from killing people might have been used for this house or mansion.

The exterior was a beautiful red with barely any windows spread around the mansion so no one could tell if she was housing anyone until they looked inside.

Azula and Katara walked to the door where Azula quickly used the encrusted knocker that displayed a ruby and sapphire dragon twisted around one another but with the blue dragon on top.

Katara's eyes bulged as she could not believe that the house looked like it was normal on the outside but was extravagant with long hallways, winding staircases, everything decked in ruby, sapphire, or even gold on the interior.

There were not that many servants but each had something unique to them whether it was their skin tone or the language they used.

It was shocking to see that although the servants looked thin and displayed their numbers on their arms they all had their hair and were wearing dresses or suits.

Azula sighed before she grabbed a young man passing by and asked if the new servant's room was ready receiving a nod before she told him to escort Katara to her room.

Katara walked behind the young man only to glance back and see the general disappear down one of the hallways.

Katara didn't know what language the young man with long brown hair tied by a green ribbon and dark brown eyes spoke so she could not ask questions.

"_I presume you understand me so my name is Ghashiun I'm use to speaking French and Yiddish so please forgive me if I sometimes don't answer your questions I am learning German as we speak_" Ghashiun waited to see if Katara understood him and received a smile of joy and a yes in the same language.

"_Good I'm like what you might call a um working hand I work with the general's horses and any manual labor, the general will let you know what your job is but for now you can try on one of your new clothing_" Ghashiun smiled before telling Katara if she needed him he would be outside working.

Katara quietly shut the door behind him and looked around the decked out red room and instead of sighing in relief into her new bed she released her tears.

She cried because even if sometimes she felt she did not need her family she did and now she would never be able to return to the camp to make sure her mother isn't hurt, sick, or shot on the spot.

Katara went through the dresses and decided on a plain blue dress that brought out her eyes and would show that she was no animal and would not stand for being treated as such.

Katara played with her fingers praying for the safety of her family and others until the general came into her room.

"I see you've found something to wear good because from now on your going to entertain me, oh don't look like that you wanted to perform I'm giving you that chance, you'll be my personal servant which you should consider lucky because the others before you didn't do a very good job and now here we are" Azula smirked as she walked around the room and waited for the expressions on Katara's face to vanish with a nod before leaving.

Katara got up to follow the woman into what seemed like a personal study or library room waiting for instructions as Azula sat down and turned to her.

"I want you to go to the kitchen and tell the chef I'm in the mood for steak and I want it medium well or he can expect me to personally show him with a family member of his how medium well should look" Azula didn't look up to see the shocked, angry, and disgusted expression on Katara's face as she left.

Katara let a smile spread on her face as she saw people rushing by sometimes stopping to introduce themselves and even directed her to the kitchen where a man with the same eye color as Ghashiun, a bald head, and a beard slaving over a stove.

Katara slowly entered and cleared her throat softly so she would not frighten him. She waited for him to turn around with a look of curiosity and shock.

"_Um hello I'm Katara the general's new personal maid and she told me to ask you for a medium well steak or there would be consequences for one of your loved ones_" Katara intentionally did not say personal slave and made sure to soften the general's threat.

The man's expression turned from understanding to pity for Katara and then panic at what the threat could truly mean.

As the chef ordered the other servants in the kitchen to get ingredients he turned back to Katara and smiled "_I'm sorry for my rudeness I am Sha-Mo you may have already met my son Ghashiun but as you can see I am the head chef and if you want you may wait while I prepare the steak unless you have other chores to do_?" Katara replied with a shake of her head and sat at the table watching people rush along.

Katara thanked Sha-Mo and brought the steak back to Azula who only took a couple of bites while reading letters perhaps about what is going on in the battlefield, Katara wondered.

Her hands twitched as Azula suddenly stopped chewing and looked at her. "I will be going to out so you are free to do any chore that satisfies you and I want you to speak with a couple of the other women servants and tell them to bathe you after that I want you in my room are we clear?" Azula finished her steak and waited for a nod from Katara before dabbing her mouth and handing the plate back.

A couple of hours later in the afternoon Ghashiun quickly escorted Katara to the front of the house where all the servants were gathered and bowed to the general as she left.

The servants made sure they could no longer hear or see the vehicle before sighing or grabbing their friend to dance and sing with joy shocking Katara.

"**It's ok we do this every time she leaves and clean up before she comes back which is usually in about three to five hours**" one of the maids answered Katara's question before going into the kitchen where Sha-Mo and Ghashiun were passing out plates.

"_You're Katara right I'm Nini one of the maids around here, would you like to sit with me and the other maids_?" the hazel eyed girl with a lighter complexion than Katara asked with a smile as she played with her braided ebony hair.

Katara returned her smile and sat down with Nini who introduced her to other maids like Yue with her rare white hair that she said God had blessed her with, Yugoda who reminded her of her Gran-Gran with her gray hair and knowledge of medicine, Visola with her hazel eyes, ruby lips, and tribal tattoos that she took pride in, and Kaya who immediately took an interest in Sokka after they shared their stories.

"_Um well can you ladies help me with my bath that the general wants me to take then I have to meet her in her room_" Katara's smile slowly turned into a frown when they all looked at her with pity, confusion, or as if she were crazy.

Thinking that maybe they didn't understand her Katara was about to switch to German when Kaya gasped and spoke for the others.

"_You must be the new personal maid that the general is going to take to bed_" Katara stared shocked as the others slowly nodded in confirmation or shook their heads in pity.

"_What do you mean take to bed you mean I just have to read or sing maybe even bore her to sleep right_?" Katara panicked putting what she knew they meant to the back of her head.

"_No she's going to take you to bed and ravish you like the true animal she is and probably breed you like the animal she thinks we are that woman has no respect but seeing as she has the privates of a man I should have seen it coming_" Visola mumbled angrily before getting up and quickly walking to do some chores or cool off.

Yue gently whispered that she would help her calm down and went after Visola as the others comforted Katara.

"_Wait what does she mean male privates and no one is going to take something that I consider precious away from me nor will I let anyone degrade me any further_" Katara looked around for answers and thankfully Nini answered.

"_The general has male privates and was raised for the role she is in but still had to prove herself to get where she is now but it seems that she can't have children due to every woman she brings home from a party or what not does not become pregnant_" Kaya then took over for Nini recalling what she had heard.

"_Of course growing up around some male family members who would take their maids to bed and get children out of it the general decided to take her personal maids to bed but they either would not become pregnant or they would try to sneak out causing the general to make them disappear but no one knows how_" Kaya looked deep in thought probably wondering how the general did it.

"_Wait then why does she keep trying if she's not getting a good outcome and why is Visola so upset over this_?" Katara looked to Nini and Kaya who shook their heads.

"_The general keeps trying because she did not know that the women she took to bed were cursed to be barren and Visola such a warrior to the bitter end was the best friend of the last personal maid who tried to run away with Visola but they were caught before they could even make it out of the woods and instead of giving up they attacked the trackers the general sent_" Yugoda spoke before calmly sipping her tea and letting Nini finish with a sigh.

"_By the time the general showed up Visola was captured and about to be shot but it was too late for Meka who had bled out from a bullet wound and instead of sending Visola off the general said Visola would have to live with her mistake for the rest of her life and that was punishment enough_" Nini and the rest of the group stayed silent until Kaya read the time and quickly warned everyone to clean up.

"_Hurry we must get you presentable before she lines us up and shoots us off one by one_" Kaya exclaimed pushing Katara to the tub that Yue and Visola were busy filling with warm water as Yugoda and Nini gathered the soap and rags to clean Katara.

Kaya quickly undressed a shocked Katara and helped her into the water. Katara didn't know whether to thank the ladies as they took care of her or yell at them to stop bathing her so quickly and getting her closer to what she had wanted to avoid with the captain or anyone until she was ready.

Although it seemed it was too late as she stood in the general's room that was different from the other red rooms. The general seemed to have a passion for blue making Katara curse the color of her eyes and made her want to hold the items she had left in her room that would help keep the memories of her family alive, her mother's wedding ring and the blue locket with a picture of her family in it.

Katara jumped at the sound of the door opening behind her and tensed when the general walked in front of her with a frown looking at her body and reaching out to feel the hair that had been growing back fast and was now shoulder length.

"It seems you are not ready yet you still need to eat more and I want your hair to be as long as it was in that locket of yours" Katara clenched her jaw at the knowledge that not only were her friends right but this woman had went through something important to her.

Azula waved her off and told her that her things would be moved into the room across from hers so she could wake her up or clean her room while she was sleeping.

Months went by and no matter how many times Katara would try to eat little she had gained back what she thought was her old weight and even worse her hair had gotten down to her back again and looked curlier than ever.

Katara would sometimes look at the calendar in Azula's office and hold back tears when she noticed one of her family member's birthday had passed leading her to pray that night for them.

The other maids would now look at Katara to see if she had gained any weight from possibly bearing a child or casually ask her in a conversation if the general had taken her to bed yet which she would answer with a no.

Apparently thanks to Azula's father who would grunt about not having grandchildren from either of his children, sometimes increasing the pressure by saying he thought Azula would have had kids by now because the Lieutenant didn't want to be a real man and decided to take things slow with his wife, Azula was ready to evaluate her again tonight.

Katara waited facing the door for Azula to enter and hoped that she would just throw some insults again and send her back to her room.

"You actually look decent this time around and your weight has improved along with your hair you really are a gypsy but I don't really care so seeing as you're a smart girl you know what we're going to be doing so let's get started" Azula shocked Katara when she gently pressed up against her and kissed her with the same softness.

Katara didn't know if she was being fooled but she couldn't help but release a breathy sigh when Azula parted her lips and their tongues met.

Katara couldn't help but tense up when she felt the confirmed rumor pressed into her thigh it was no wonder the general had no problems handling heavy guns.

Azula walked them backwards until they fell on to the sheets making Katara give in since there was no point in trying to escape if she wanted to see her family and friends again.

"I'm guessing you're giving up, you really aren't like the others maybe you have more intelligence than I give you credit for" Azula mumbled as she discarder their robes leaving Katara to gasp at the cool feeling of the sheets against her back and the warm temperature of Azula on her front.

Katara shut her eyes tight only to receive a slap and a strong hold on her jaw making her face Azula. "I thought you would want to participate but from looking at your reaction I do believe you are a virgin well allow me to make this night one you'll never forget" Azula finished with a bite to Katara's breasts leaving marks as she went.

Before she could even blink she felt the smooth carpet of the floor under her knees where Azula had positioned her looking down at her with a smirk like this is how it should be.

Katara's head snapped back when she felt something hot pressed under her chin. She couldn't believe when she almost went crossed eyed from the long and thick appendage right in her face.

Not being use to sexual acts but having a good guess Katara gulped and parted her lips sucking at the head almost jumping back in fear at another slap when Azula hissed.

It seemed this was a good thing as the general brought her head closer almost making her gag with the force used. Katara thought about biting the appendage knowing that boys or men are very sensitive when it come to this area.

She sucked faster making slurping noises in the process and gently applied pressure to the heavy sac of the general watching as the general threw her head back and bucked her hips not paying attention to Katara slowly letting her teeth down on the throbbing red member.

Katara stared in surprise at Azula who held her hair in both of her hands and slightly pulled her away from the weeping member. "You thought I wouldn't notice you going from shy to suddenly sucking me like you life depends on it, although it does, then I bet you were going to bite me right? Oh Katara you must think I got this position by family status let me prove you wrong" Azula held on to Katara's head as she thrust into her mouth angering Katara when she released a loud moan at the feeling of Katara's teeth barely brushing her meat.

Azula's loud groan and the swelling of her cock were the only warnings Katara received before a sticky substance filled her mouth slowly making its trip down her throat. Katara released a few tears as Azula stroked herself to keep the sperm flowing until only drips remained.

"Swallow all of it I don't want a mess on my carpet or else I'll shove my cock so far down your throat you'll choke to death and wouldn't that be a story to share especially to your mother" Katara closed her eyes swallowing the substance and around Azula until she removed herself from her mouth.

Azula moved back to the bed ordering Katara to lay down which she did without a fight. Azula spread her legs and shocked her when she gently licked at her nether regions swirling her tongue around the bundle of nerves making Katara grab the closest pillow.

Azula spent her time slowly licking and sucking surprising Katara when she shoved her tongue deep into the tight hole. Katara couldn't believe she was actually pushing Azula closer and the general didn't seem to mind.

Katara wanted to warn Azula about the strange feeling she had but could only moan as she released into Azula's waiting mouth. Azula nibbled at the bundle making Katara's eyes roll back and her back to arch off the bed.

Azula made sure to stroke herself and rub Katara in preparation for her to enter. Katara sprung up when she felt immediate discomfort and a slight sting as Azula slowly pushed into her stopping at a barrier.

Azula surprised Katara again when she bent down kissing her and thrusting into her without a warning causing her to bite down on Azula's lips receiving a groan in return and an increase in her thrusting.

Katara pulled back after the pain vanished stopping Azula who only focused on the headboard. Azula looked down at her stopping only to raise her eyebrow waiting for Katara to say something.

Katara bit her lip not knowing why she was about to suggest something to Azula. "I know you're trying to get me pregnant and have not been able to produce children but maybe that's because you've never taken your time or made love to the other women you should consider being gentle, it's just a suggestion" Katara panted out before gulping when Azula seemed to think about it and nodded.

Katara gave a sigh of relief when Azula's thrust slowed down and she placed herself by Katara's ear whispering what she hoped their baby would look like and how no matter what she would love them.

Katara gently wrapped her legs around Azula's waist scratching her back with a moan when it caused her to plunge deeper. Katara wouldn't admit it but she realized maybe Azula wasn't really a monster maybe because of the things she saw or how she was raised made her build walls to keep people out.

Katara snapped back into reality when she felt a warm coiling in her but it felt stronger than when Azula licked her. She could feel Azula swelling and knew that this was it she could either get pregnant and be tied to Azula forever or she could prove the curse right and not become pregnant.

Katara looked at Azula with her eyebrows furrowed in thought and wondered if she was thinking the same. Azula kissed her with such passion as she held off her own orgasm waiting for Katara who made up her mind and sent a prayer up that she would get pregnant.

Azula pushed Katara's legs up almost by her head and made sure to increase her pace until they both came. Katara clenched around Azula before she could pull out shaking her head and telling her to keep it in. Azula nodded and without removing herself wrapped them up in the silk sheets away from the sticky puddle they made.

Katara woke up only to find Azula gone before she could bring herself down for giving into Azula she noticed a note from Azula telling her to change the sheets and then to direct the other maids.

Katara blushed as she didn't know where the other sheets were and had to ask Ghashiun who only glanced at her before nodding in understanding and helped her change the sheets.

Katara found her friends cleaning the back porch but they all stopped when Katara stepped outside. They threw their brooms and other cleaning items down and rushed to her side.

"Are you okay we heard a thumping noise, did she force you?" Nini asked with a worried expression checking for marks on her body only to find a hickey on Katara's shoulder and across her collarbone.

Katara blushed and batted Niyok away from her stomach knowing she was probably checking signs of pregnancy or maybe something else.

"Yes we slept together and she gave me hickeys but she didn't force me and I don't know if I'm pregnant so let's just get back to work before she has our heads" Katara grabbed a broom and began sweeping the steps ignoring the looks Visola, Yue, and Yugoda were giving her.

Katara couldn't help but feel like she was some kind of animal with the way her friends and even the others including Azula would watch her for any signs of pregnancy.

It had gotten so bad that after she ate dinner and threw up Azula had immediately called a doctor only to be told the food wasn't cooked thoroughly. Katara had learned from the others that morning while she was sleeping Azula had delivered fifteen lashes to the servant who prepared the food that night since Sha-Mo had became sick due to allergies.

Katara noticed how irritated Azula became over the next couple of days and would want her to spend the night in her room with her so she could watch her. Each night when Azula thought she was asleep she would listen to the general send up prayers for a child causing her to do the same.

Katara thanked whoever was listening when she suddenly jumped from Azula's arms and puked into the waste basket by her side of the bed waking Azula in the process.

Azula of course caught on and ordered Ghashiun or whoever could reach the phone the fastest to call the doctor and demanded that someone come clean up the mess.

"I truly hope you are with child otherwise someone's going to pay for messing up my carpet" Azula gently rubbed her back but stepped away from her when the maids came in to help Katara and clean the carpet.

"**I will be down stairs waiting for the doctor when you're down cleaning her up bring her down stairs **_**carefully**_** because if she slips it's you're heads**" Azula warned before leaving the room.

The twins began to clean out the carpet as best as they could while Nini disposed of the contents in the basket. Yugoda sent Visola to her room to retrieve medicine that would help calm Katara's stomach while Yue escorted Katara to the bathroom.

After cleaning the carpet and retrieving the medicine the girls joined everyone in the bathroom to talk to Katara as she bathed.

"_You're expecting a child young one I can feel it_" Yugoda offered Katara a smile before giving her the medicine to swallow.

"_I believe it will be a girl Katara and it seems to me she wasn't made out of hate but maybe something else_?" Yue gently questioned sending her a smile when she blushed.

"_I hope we get to take care of you or one of us gets to deliver you're baby I want to see what they would look like_" Nini bounced with joy making the others laugh except for Nutha and Visola.

"_I hope we get to dress her up and maybe when someone rescues us we can all meet in some part of the U.S and watch her grow up_" Niyok received smiles and nods at her thinking.

"_Are we seriously all happy that she may be pregnant with the general's baby who knows what the general will do to the baby when it's born_" Nutha shook her head causing the others to frown.

"_Nutha's right how do you know that the general won't take a look at the baby's skin and send her off to one of the camps, what if she takes the baby from you Katara, or hell she could even teach that child to grow up hating you and others_!" Visola exclaimed before she received a slap from Katara.

"_Nutha when this baby is born the general, no Azula will love this baby just as much as I will hell maybe because she's been waiting on this she'll love this baby more, and to you Visola I highly doubt after what you all told me about Azula that she would just send this baby off, maybe she will take the baby from me but as long as she lets me see our child as they grow up I will be just fine, and I will never allow anyone to teach my child to judge others to point of hating them so just because you're friend couldn't make Azula happy doesn't mean the same will happen to me because I don't plan to run from my problems!_" Katara watched as Visola glared at her before she left with Nutha causing Yue and Niyok to chase after them.

Nini and Yugoda brought Katara downstairs where two elderly women waited with Azula. Azula waved Nini and Yugoda away but Katara knew they would probably just leave to get the girls and hide where they can hear the news.

"**Katara this is Lo and Li they basically taught me math and other things while my father taught me military strategies and my mother tried to teach me about compassion and what not**" Azula rolled her eyes before asking the twins if they could check Katara.

Katara didn't move or take eyes off of Azula as the women poked and prodded her head never showing emotion as they went. Katara clenched her jaw and waited as the twins looked between her and Azula.

"**It seems the you will need to make your home safer general**" the twins spoke smiling as Azula slowly sat down beside Katara nodding before she got up to escort them out with a silent thank you.

Katara quickly glanced at the stairs to see her friends, some with smiles on their faces giving her a thumbs up while Visola and Niyok went back to work.

Katara stood up as Azula walked back into the room. "I'm going to summon all the workers to tell them the news and make the house safer for the child and I want you to stay in the house at all times are we clear?" Katara nodded and turned to walk away until Azula stopped her.

"Thank you for this Katara, I promise no harm will come to the child after they are born _and ladies next time you sneak around this house to hear information I'll fire so many shots you'll be deaf before you die now get back to work_!" Azula smirked in satisfaction as all the girls fled up the stairs before she turned to Katara.

Katara didn't have time to react as Azula delivered a soft touch to her flat abdomen followed by a swift kiss before she went to her study room.

Over the next couple of months Katara felt her relationship with Azula was growing and all the workers including her friends noticed. Azula went from barely speaking to her to checking in on her in the baby before she would leave or when she returned.

Azula made sure the room across from hers was turned into a nursery although they argued over whether the child was a boy or girl, leading them to just agree on girl.

Katara didn't want to feel like she was better than her friends or the other workers so she made sure to continue her chores when Azula wasn't around until she started showing and her friends made her stop.

Azula would let her accompany her outside to markets or take long walks watching the horses graze making Katara only love her more. Katara truly hoped her affection wasn't a one sided thing only to be used against her when she no longer carries the child.

Katara was of course very grateful when Azula would allow her to stay in the study with her where she could look at the calendar and couldn't believe it was almost April their baby would be here soon.

It seemed although Azula was happy that their child would be arriving soon that every time they would listen to the radio about how rescue teams were getting closer Azula would send her out of the room and to bed.

Whenever Katara shared the news with her friends and Ghashiun or Sha-Mo some like Visola or Nutha would cruelly talk about what Azula's punishment would be only to be shushed by the others like Yue and Niyok who only wanted to talk about where they planned to meet up again in a place call New York, or California, maybe even Florida.

Katara would put on a smile and nod but deep down she knew they were right even if this all does end Azula will be hung by those coming to free them knowing Azula she would never take what people considered the easy way out and their child would have to grow up without its other parent.

Katara didn't ask why after Azula listened to radio she wanted to make love to her but she knew it had something to do with the news and wanting to spend the time she had left with her and their child.

Azula made sure she had a set of pillows propped behind her as she gently eased in and out knowing it didn't really take that much to make Katara cum anymore.

Katara hissed as Azula pulled back and went in all the way sliding up until she could whisper in her ear. "I know you love me and I'm truly glad that I met you, and say proudly say I consider you my equal. You know that our time together is coming to an end and that's why I want you to come with me in the morning then when we return you're going to pack are we clear?" Azula made sure to move in circles causing Katara to nod before Azula went back to her gentle thrusts causing her to cum and grip around Azula until she burst making sure non got out before removing herself and settling behind Katara so they could sleep.

Katara's suspicions of what Azula wanted to do were confirmed when they met an old man who turned out to be Azula's uncle Iroh. Katara wondered if Iroh and Zuko were really related to Azula and Ozai because they were so nice to her.

Katara didn't know whether to kiss Azula or slap her when Azula slipped a ruby encrusted ring on her finger and vice versa except she gave Azula a sapphire ring. Apparently Azula made the decision for the both of them after Iroh considered them married and they signed some piece of paper that Azula held on to.

When they returned Katara went to pack and noticed the other servants doing the same while Azula talked to Zuko and some of their most trusted soldiers.

Katara caught Niyok before she went to her room "_Niyok what's going on why is Azula moving us and where to_?" Niyok only shrugged and relayed that they just received the news while she and Azula were gone.

It seemed though that packing had been a waste because just like some years ago Azula decided to stay instead of leaving.

A couple of days later on April 11, 1945 Katara gave birth to her and Azula's baby girl Maya with the help of Yugoda and Yue. Of course after they took a family picture Azula told them they could leave Katara knew it was so she could shed tears although Azula said it was from the strong grip and screams from Katara.

Katara had to stay in bed with Maya but Azula would always come check on them and when she wasn't the other maids made sure to watch them. No matter how wrong believed the relationship was wrong Nutha and Visola would still come around to check on the baby.

They would also give her news about how Azula would talk with her brother and they formed a plan. Days later on the night of May 5 when it seemed the rescuers were getting closer Azula woke Katara up holding a suitcase and a crying child.

"My love if we ever want to see each other again I need to leave right now" Katara frantically wiped the sleep out of her eyes and looked between Azula, their child, and the suitcase praying this wasn't the day Visola and Nutha had been talking about where Azula would take their child and vanish.

Of course her wife could feel her fear and shook her head "No I'm not taking Maya with me I know if I get caught they will take her away, I only have her because when I was saying my farewell she woke up and started crying so I'm here to give her to you but I really must go now" Katara was stuck between telling Azula to stay and witness them hanging her or giving a small chance of hope that they would meet again, so this time she made the decision she should have made years ago.

"Then go but know that we love you and no matter what happens if you do survive meet in North Florida that's where the girls and I have decided to meet come find us somehow" Azula quickly nodded before they heard Zuko yelling for Azula to hurry.

Katara shared what she hoped wouldn't be their final kiss before Azula kissed their crying child's forehead giving her a locket with a picture of them inside before she disappeared.

Katara and the other servants continued to work under a man named Qin Lee who only told them that if anyone asked he was in command of them all this time.

Katara knew Azula or someone close to her had sent him to take the fall but since he seemed to be the silent and loyal type Katara could see why they sent him.

It was three days later when men stormed into the home followed by a bald young man with such optimistic gray eyes.

Katara could only understand bits and pieces of the English they spoke, Azula made sure the weeks after she decided to stay that they sure learn it and Qin Lee made sure they kept learning.

The servants watched as Qin Lee was marched out of the house while the young man talked with someone who could probably translate.

"_Do not fear for we have come to rescue you this is General Aang he will be safely transporting you away from the area and to the U.S those who want to leave immediately there are vehicles waiting but those who want to see the hanging of the monster that hurt you for years can watch outside_" the soldier turned back to Aang who told his soldiers to help the elderly and any sick.

Katara softly shushed Maya who was interrupted from her nap by the soldiers entrance. She watched as they helped Yugoda into a vehicle with others before she waved at Katara and the others as the vehicle left.

Katara wasn't surprised to see Nutha and Visola watch as the soldiers asked for Qin Lee's name and started reading a piece of paper. Of course she wasn't going to stand around and watch especially when Maya was in her arms awake and taking everything in.

She watched as Yue stayed by Visola's side and Niyok with her sister although they only seemed focused on the ground.

Katara found Nini and gave her arm a squeeze with a smile knowing that they could probably find their family or go to the U.S. together. Since she was the only woman with a baby General Aang came over to help her into a vehicle that he was driving.

"**Do you speak this language**?" he smiled when he received a nod and started asking questions about her name, her daughter's name, if they were healthy and finally the crushing blow if Maya's father was around or if he had been killed.

Katara could only shake her head and give Maya to Nini as she cried for wife leaving Aang to feel guilty and leave her be as he drove the vehicle.

Katara could see in everyone's faces that being on this ship reminded them of the carts but no one fought over the air.

Just as they had agreed Nini and Katara headed to Florida where Aang helped them find jobs and helped them as best as he could with getting adapted to the new environment and how things worked, they even began to speak English albeit with their accent intact.

Katara didn't know how to thank Aang so when he asked to go out with him she agreed. The one time he tried to kiss her Katara rubbed her fingers felt her ring gently pushing him back before he could reach her lips telling him she still held hope for Maya's other parent to be alive.

She was glad he understood and helped her and Nini with any questions they had. Nini had met a young man named Jet and said it seemed pretty serious and hoped Katara wouldn't mind if she left to live with him.

Katara didn't know whether to be sad that her friend was leaving or happy that her friend could feel some sort of happiness with her boyfriend. Katara of course made her promise she would attend Maya's birthday party and help her track down the others so they could come.

It seemed the girls had come earlier than she predicted so they could see how big Maya's gotten. They all looked well and healthy and had plenty of stories to tell.

Visola let her revenge go along with Nutha and is now with Yue who's dyed her hair brown, Niyok is dating one of her classmates at the college she is attending named Shoji and finally there's Nutha who surprised everyone except for her sister by revealing that she and Ghashiun were engaged.

Katara couldn't help but feel happy the only sad part was that Yugoda had passed away but they all promised to give her a proper funeral and visit her grave each year.

It was the night before Maya's birthday and she knew that soon she would have to stop picking up her little girl and let her sleep with her whenever she cried, it seemed like Maya was using that to her advantage.

When Maya started crying again Katara sighed and promised this would be the last time as she walked into her daughter's room picking her up to take her into the living room.

"It's okay sweetie how about we watch some television then we can go to bed" Katara gently whispered but it seemed Maya didn't care as she screamed her lungs out.

Katara held her daughter up in the air checking for any injuries but when she found none she smiled knowing what her daughter wanted. Katara took off the locket Azula had given Maya before she left it seemed to always calm Maya down when nothing else could.

When Maya pushed it away Katara could only stare in shock "I guess you're getting to the point where you know that's not Azula" Katara nodded as Maya's screams turned into whimpers at the mentioning of her other mother.

Before Katara could continue speaking to her daughter there was a firm knock to their door making Katara look at Maya who suddenly stopped her tears. "Now who could that be it's practically morning" Katara quickly put Maya in her play pin as she retrieved a bat from behind the door and opened the door with the bat mid swing only for it to be stopped.

Katara dropped the bat only for it to be handed back by the smirking woman with her long dark hair reaching her back and the once cold eyes now a warm golden color.

"If a bat is all you use to protect yourself my love I worry for the safety of you and our child" Katara stood shocked as Azula moved into the house closing and locking the door before her eyes scanned the house stopping on a baby looking back at her.

"There's my beautiful miracle, have you missed me Maya Pie" Katara was snapped out of her thoughts by the cute nickname they gave Maya because when Katara was pregnant it seemed she couldn't get enough of the food.

Katara watched holding her breath as Azula gently picked their daughter up and smiled when Maya nuzzled into Azula with a strong grip on Azula's ring finger.

Katara fixed them tea and learned that Azula and Zuko had stayed with their uncle for some time before leaving for the U.S. thanks to Iroh's contacts they made it safely to New York where her brother and Mai live along with their first child a baby girl, Azula stayed with them to get use to the new environment and learn English before she started searching for her and Maya.

"It was by luck that the picture I had came in handy I was told your location and knew I had to get here before our daughter's first birthday and many more" Katara smiled and leaned in for a peck on Azula's lips knowing they would have to save making up for later.

Everyone was surprised but overall happy at Azula's appearance especially because it seemed the birthday girl wanted to do everything with her mama from opening presents to trying her first piece of cake.

Of course it took Azula holding Maya for Katara to clean her face. Azula made sure to apologize to everyone and thank them for looking out for Katara and their daughter before the guests left.

Katara let Azula tuck Maya in this time becoming slightly jealous when their little girl drifted off to sleep without having to get her bottle or locket.

Azula left the door slightly ajar so they would hear her just in case although Katara told her their daughter slept through anything and everything unless she smelled food or heard Katara get up in the morning.

Azula followed Katara into what she hoped would be their bedroom. Although she was caught off guard when Katara jumped her with a passionate kiss wrapping her thighs around Azula's waist.

"Don't even try to be gentle I just want to feel you let me know this moment is real please" Azula could only nod making sure she closed the door before her wife kissed down pulling her pants down as well.

Katara wasted no time in taking her lover into her mouth sucking as she went further down jerking Azula off until she pulled back to nibble on the head making Azula thrust back into her mouth where she worked down to the sacs she made sure to thank for their daughter.

Azula could only take so much it had been too long since she was intimate, she promised she would wait to see Katara again and knew Katara would do the same.

Azula gently helped her goddess off of the floor spreading her out on the bed massaging her thighs waiting for Katara to do something.

It only took a couple of seconds until Katara grabbed Azula's head and eased it to her abdomen sighing out when Azula dipped her tongue into the dimples in her wife's hips. Azula could smell how wet Katara was for her making her shiver as she blew onto the object of her desire.

Azula smirked as she dipped her tongue into Katara's hole causing her to wrap her thighs around her head and hold tight to the pillow under her head arching her back when Azula curved her tongue to hit her spot.

Azula stroked herself getting harder at the thought of her wife being tight from all the years keeping others out. Azula promised she would spend every night making up the years she had missed stretching her wife apart to make room for the next child.

Azula granted her wife's wish by thrusting straight in groaning into her wife's neck as she was pulled closer by her wife's arms and tight walls.

Azula didn't give Katara time to adjust before she began pounding into her wife covering her mouth as she released screams of pleasure not wanting their daughter to stop them just yet.

Azula placed Katara's legs on her shoulders plunging deeper to point she could have sworn her wife's eyes rolled back but she kept going as Katara told her what she was feeling.

Azula felt if she kept them in this position she or Katara might strain something so she released Katara and laid them sideways thrusting back in pinching Katara's clit loving the way her wife had gotten a hold of her hair and wouldn't let go speaking to her in different languages.

Katara couldn't even stay speaking one language as Azula kept them moving along with the headboard and prayed her neighbors wouldn't come check on her because she knew she would be too sore to answer the door. Katara felt the coiling tighter than ever and quickly asked Azula to roll over glad that her wife complied she made sure to ride Azula who had one hand gripping her hip the other pulling Katara down into a passionate kiss.

Azula surprised Katara when she broke the kiss first and arched her back biting her hand until blood leaked as stream after stream of cum filled Katara who dove for her wife's collarbone biting and loving the hiss she released as Katara held their cum in before laying on Azula's chest as they panted and laughed at each other's fast heart beats.

Azula moved her messy hair out of the way as Katara did the same kissing Azula's palm and collarbone before getting a bandage to wrap her wife's palm.

"I didn't believe I would ever fall in love especially with something I was ordered to eliminate but I'm glad I did now I have a wife and daughter who I can watch grow old, the disappearance of my mother and the teachings of my father ripped a hole in my heart but not anymore" Azula smile tracing patterns on her wife's back.

"I'm glad we met as well but I still wish it was under different circumstances in a different time and place but I know no matter what the situation is I would choose you and any time you feel the wound in your heart opening I promise to be there with our daughter to heal it" Katara delivered a kiss to Azula before getting a devilish look in her eyes that rivaled Azula's.

Azula gulped as Katara's hand slithered down to member immediately spring it up making her moan. "I don't want our daughter to grow up spoiled or not knowing what it feels like to look out for someone how about we give her a sibling" Azula could only nod and moan with a smile as her wife set her plan in motion.

**A/N: Wow that was longer than I had hoped but ideas popped into my head and I would add or delete them but now to get started on the next one. I hope it doesn't get this long and Happy 4th of July to those who celebrate it! Can't wait to set it off! Also for the love of anything can someone else make some G!P Azula I would love to read it but until next time Azutara peaces out. **


End file.
